


Dreams

by yourebrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams <i>do</i> come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

It was Hermione’s idea; a _traditional_ Halloween. All the girls had massive black witches’ hats and loose hair in various shades of pink and purple, and the guys were all sporting heavily embroidered robes and Dumbledore-esque false beards.

They’d eaten massive pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes for dinner - washed down with numerous bottles of butterbeer - and were now out in the garden, huddled round a fire no one could remember lighting and drinking far too much warm cider.

All, that is, except for the host and hostess.

Draco stood at the kitchen sink, the bowl of marshmallows he’d been sent for still in his hands, as he watched the scene outside with hungry eyes.

‘It’s real, you know,’ Hermione commented, watching him from the kitchen doorway.

He whirled round, his war sharpened reflexes a little dulled by all the booze and good food. ‘What?’

‘That,’ she said, gesturing out the window at the large group of Slytherins and Gryffindors who were now singing _Odo the Hero_. ‘It’s not a show, it’s real. You don’t have to stand at the kitchen window and watch.’

Draco sighed. Lifting a hand from around the bowl, he reached towards her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder when she stepped beside him. ‘I know,’ he muttered, burying his face in her violet curls. ‘It’s just hard to believe sometimes,’ he added. ‘Hermione, I used to dream about this.’

‘You dreamt of being married to a Muggleborn and having Ron Weasley almost set fire to your house?’ she asked sceptically.

He chuckled into her hair. ‘I dreamt of a back garden full of happy people – _friends_ – and getting to be part of it instead of skulking about the Manor.’

Hermione tilted her head back. ‘What do I always tell you?’ she asked quietly, stroking her hand through his white hair; he was so pale that he looked venerable and distinguished with his beard, as opposed to Harry who looked ridiculous. Of course, that could be because his beard was now on squint.

Draco pretended to contemplate her question for a moment. ‘Put the seat down?’ he suggested.

Hermione frowned. ‘Not that,’ she said.

‘I know,’ he whispered. ‘But I like it better when you say it.’

She smiled. ‘Draco, some dreams _do_ come true.’

He smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

‘Now,’ she said, reaching out and taking the marshmallows from him. ‘Come and be part of it instead of skulking about the Manor.’

Draco laughed at her words, tugging her into a corner to kiss her fiercely before wrapping an arm around her and making his way out to the vast back garden and the friends that awaited them.


End file.
